Flaussé Flappino
Flaussé Flappino (sometimes spelled Flaus or Flausse) is the leader of the Flaming Friends and the current ship captain. He is flamboyant, outspoken, and quite secretive. A proud and somewhat arrogant captain, he will do anything to protect his crew, especially his childhood friend, Ardurr. He is well-known for his signature introduction, in which he spins three times with his sword in the air and cries, "I am Flaussé Flapiiiiino!" Appearance Flaussé is a red Dragonborn that stands approximately six feet tall, with curved horns, a forked tongue, and a long, spiky tail. His fanon appearance also features three smaller horns adorning each side of his face, and golden catlike eyes. His scales provide natural armor, so he is often shirtless, even in battle (though it is also merely a personal preference). None of his scales appear to be missing, and are unaffected by flames. The fire Flaussé creates is of normal color and seems to be more of an inherent ability than a learned one- however, this is not confirmed. Personality Flaussé is notoriously bold, with a loud, booming voice and competitive nature. He has a refined laugh with a good sense of humor and must always be the last person to finish laughing in a conversation. Although he is quite friendly towards his crew and even strangers, when facing enemies, he becomes an extremely focused leader who doesn't hold back in his attacks. He has the tendency to shout commands during battle to crew members, even co-co-captains and Ardurr, as part of his combat plans. He is unflinching under pressure, and may dish out witty (or just plain awesome) comebacks to his opponents. Despite this, Flaussé is shown to be very compassionate and forgiving towards those who deserve it- upon meeting Skree, Klip, and Henzor, he almost immediately forgives them for killing off his mercenaries and attempting to steal his ship. He also lets Rothe go after trying unsuccessfully to recruit him in the Pepsi Wizard's lair. Relationships Ardurr Ardurr is Flaussé's first mate and best friend. Both are secretive about their past, but it is confirmed that they grew up together. Flaussé cares deeply for Ardurr, insisting in his first appearance for the crew to rescue him from Lord Brunswick's palace. The two have romantic feelings for one another, but both think their love is unrequited. At Skree's insistence that they pair up in the Secret Library, he becomes embarrassed and feigns indifference. He tries to keep his feelings a secret at all costs, refusing to tell Skree or others who ask who the person he "likes" is. Ardurr is the most frequent crew member that Flaussé calls upon during combat, and when he is injured, Flaussé may briefly lose his cool and hit his attacker (similar to Jeeves's rage when Klip goes down, but on a seemingly milder scale). In spite of his painful secret, he trusts Ardurr more than anyone else, and the two are rarely encountered apart. Hillia Flaussé has most likely known Hillia the second-longest out of anyone on his crew- that being said, he's known her for the majority of the time as her cursed counterpart, Hillary. Though she's technically just a hired financial assistant, he was kind to her as Hillary, being patient with her even when she was slow. Now that she has been restored to her younger state, it's back to square one for him and everyone else. He was more visibly shocked than anyone when she was cured. Skree Skree idolizes Flaussé as a captain, reacting strongly whenever he says or does something "cool". In return, he tries his best to understand Skree, despite their occasional invasive questions. Recognizing Skree's desire for a leadership role, he designated them as the leader of Attack Squad A to put their energy and skill to good use. Skree typically listens to directions given by Flaussé in battle. He seems to appreciate Skree's enthusiasm and values (except for their request to be captain), and sees them as a trustworthy friend. Nox Flaussé is somewhat awkward towards Nox at times, as there is some jealousy on Nox's end of his captain role. Since he took over while Nox was unconscious, he begrudgingly respects Flaussé, but is clearly still bitter about their meeting. Flaussé attempts to appease him, giving him control over Task Force B and treating him with the same humor and kindness as the others. Klip and Henzor Not many interactions are shown between these characters, but they are clearly on good terms, at the least. Flaussé trusts Klip enough to make him the leader of the Ship Defense Squad, and is likely grateful to Klip for siding with him so quickly upon their meeting. They share a similar sense of humor, and Klip once tried to outlaugh him for several minutes (eventually conceding). Henzor, too, agreed to accept him as captain right away- Flaussé usually instructs him to use his Invisibility spell for stealth operations, and he appreciates Henzor's hateful comments towards Randy. Randy For unknown reasons, Flaussé absolutely despises Randy. He does not grant him the same forgiveness as anyone else, and berates him whenever he is in the room. When asked why, he typically gives a comical, drawn-out sigh and doesn't say much else. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Captains Category:Flaming Friends Category:Male Category:Dragonborn